


Ren's Confession

by stynwolf35



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, another normal day here, its 3am, what happens when i write at night, why did i put a game in this one lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stynwolf35/pseuds/stynwolf35
Summary: Ren has feelings for Ai and doesn't know if he should tell him or not...





	Ren's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> More RenxAi!
> 
> Why do I love these two together so much lol

Majority of Starish were lounging about relaxing and talking amongst themselves. Otoya talking about his work to everyone.  Masato and Tokiya listen while they reading. Natsuki, Reiji, and Cecil actually were interested in what he was saying.

“Oh. That sound great Otoya-kun!” Natsuki grins clapping his hands.

“I know right! I wasn’t expecting to do so well. I was nervous, but I was able to nail it!” Otoya jumps up cheering for himself.

“That’s great Otoyan!” Reiji grins cheering along with him.

“Thanks, Rei-chan!” Otoya grins.

Everything was going fine. No arguing no one dying from Natsuki’s cooking tonight. Only a regular night with each other. Tokiya closes his book thinking to himself for a second before looking around the room seeing not everyone there. Masato noticed and glances over towards raising his eyebrow.

“What’s wrong Ichinomiya-san?” He asked still wanting to read but also knowing what's up.

“Where’s Ren? He’s usually here with us.” Tokiya spoke looking around the whole room this time seeing if he didn’t spot him the first time.

“He’s playing games in our room,” Masato spoke going back to his book.

“He and Ai-Ai must be playing together. Before I came to see what you guys were doing, I went to check on Ai-Ai and he shooed me off to play some online game.” Reiji says and pouts remembering the mean words he spoke to him.

“They’ve been playing together whenever they get the chance.” Masato spoke.

“A little too much. I haven’t heard any flirts from Ren for a while.” Tokiya saying looking at the time.

“Oh come on Tokki we all need to release some tension when we finish a full day of work. That’s how they relax.” Reiji says pulling his feet on the table and leaning back.

“Don’t they get mad at the game though?” Otoya asks already knowing the subject has changed.

“They seem really close.” Cecil says all of the sudden thinking about the times he saw Ren and Ai together.

“They’re only gaming buddies.” Otoya says.

“It’s always nice to have something in common with someone.” Natsuki says agreeing with Otoya.

The other nods with that the two said, but thinking about what Cecil has said. Each thinking back when they see both Ai and Ren interacting with each other. It was quiet for a while. Cecil looking at the three wondering what they were thinking while Otoya looked at them confused on why they were being quiet.

“Am I missing something?” Otoya asks looking at them.

“You don’t think-” Tokiya started.

“No.” Reiji shakes his head still thinking about it.

“It’s against the rules.” Masato says eyeing bother of them.

“Mikaze-san knows that. He wouldn’t dare.” Tokiya spoke shaking his head from those thoughts and tires to get back to his book.

“Ai-Ai would have told me if anything was happening.” Reiji spoke looking at them.

“Are you sure about that?” Masato asks eyeing Reiji. “He didn’t tell you when he had to leave early for a photo shoot.”

“He didn’t tell you that he was going to be late for dinner last week,” Tokiya added.

“I’m confused guys.” Otoya speaks breaking the conversation between the three.

“Have you noticed anything between Ai-Ai and Ren-Ren?” Reiji asks moving his attention back to Otoya.

“Between Ren and Ai-senpai?” Otoya stops thinking long and hard. Everyone looks back at him. Waiting for an answer. In a sudden moment, Natsuki spoke up.

“Every once in a while Ren asks Ai for some help with lyrics or some dancing.” Natsuki spoke looking at them.

“There was that one time where Ai interrupted our practice to talk to Ren that one time.” Otoya remembers.  

“Ren got a schedule for the duet with Camus though.” Masato says. “I asked him when we got back to our room that day.”

The room got silent once again. They were all in their own thoughts until they hear the door opening. They snap their heads over to see Ren walking in upset. Everyone was confused besides Masato who lets a sigh out and goes back to his book.

“What’s the matter, Ren?” Tokiya asks raising his eyebrow.

Ren flops down next to Tokiya not even paying attention and starts mumbling under his breath. “That idiot. How dare he.” They look at each other before Otoya speaks.

“Uh. Ren?” Otoya looks at him curiously.

“I’m assuming he left you behind to let you die again?” Masato asks turning a page in his book.

“He didn’t even bother to help. One second he was there and the next I got killed. He didn’t even kill the guy until after I was dead.” Ren started to go on and on about the whole thing. In a quick second, the thought of Ren and Ai together went out the window.

They were able to get Ren to calm down from the game and to relax with them. Joking around, laughing about each other’s day and even making fun of Reiji every once in a while. The laughter calmed down a little and it slightly got quiet for a few seconds before Reiji speaks up.

“We should play a game, guys!” Reiji chimes in standing up.

“Yeah! Let’s bond!” Otoya spoke.

“What game though?” Ren asks raising his eyebrow.

Right at that time, The door opens to show Ranmaru and Camus walking in. Reiji grinning towards them “RanRan Myu-chan you’re joining the party!”

“What party?” Ranmaru asks raising his eyebrow.

“We were about to play a game!” Reiji grins running over to them about to hug them. Both Ranmaru and Camus take a step to the side making Reiji go past them and into the door.

“Reiji shut up.” They both said. Reiji pouts towards them and he looks outside the door wondering if Ai was with them.

“Where’s Ai-Ai?” Reiji looks up and down the hall and glances towards Ranmaru and Camus waiting for an answer.

“He and Syo went for a run. Something about clearing one’s head or something.” Ranmaru says shrugging.

“They left a while ago so they will be back later.” Camus spoke walking and taking Reiji’s seat. Ranmaru follows sitting across from him.

“They’ll join us later then!” Reiji grins closing the door and rushes over.

“We haven’t decided a game,” Otoya says already excited.

“How about truth or dare?” Reiji asks.

Once he said that. The room got quiet for a second. Reiji looks at all of them who looks back at Reiji. Either with a concerned look or a questionable look. Reiji nods going over. “Okay, I go first!” Reiji grins.

In a good ten minutes, it went from an unharmed game to a sudden fear of what someone was going to say. At the moment Reiji’s in his underwear from Ren. Masato got dared to dress as a girl for the rest of the game. Camus can’t eat sugar until the game is over by Ranmaru which causes a ruckus from Ranmaru when he got dared to eat only food that Natsuki.

“Mh. This tea with sugar is great.” Ren teases as he got a cup and took a sip. Having Camus send him a glare towards him.

“It’s my turn again! Ren! Truth or dare?” Reiji asks raising his eyebrow towards him.

All attention went to him as Ren stares at Reiji. They stared at each other. Ren was wondering what he would say and for a second he was about to say truth but decides against it. “Give me your best dare Reiji,” Ren says.

“Hm. Let me think.” Reiji says thinking carefully.

“This will be interesting.” Tokiya says watching Reiji. Masato nods trying to get comfortable with his clothing.

“There’s only two people that aren’t with us.” Reiji mumbles to himself. “Right. I dare you to kiss the first person who walks through the door.” Reiji says pointing at Ren.

“Fine.” Ren spoke right away. He crosses his arms across his chest.

“I have a question if you don’t mind me asking.” Tokiya says glancing towards Ren.

Ren glances towards Tokiya raising his eyebrow. “And what question would that be?”

“What’s going on between you and Mikaze-san?” He asks. A sudden shocking look comes across his face then changes to a confused look.

“What do you mean? We play games together that's it.”  Ren says.

“You know what he means.” Masato buts in. Ren looks at everyone not understanding for a second before it hit him. A slight blush comes across his face and quickly shakes his head.

“There’s nothing going on! We’re only gaming buddies.” Ren spoke quickly.

“You're blushing!” Reiji points out.

“What? No!” Ren kept denying it as Reiji kept teasing him.

“Then what did I walk in on when Ai and I had  our practice together the other week?” Ranmaru asks raising his eyebrow. “You two were really close when I walked in.”

“We were only talking.” Ren crosses his arms looking away.

“You both jumped when I walked in.” He scoffed.

“We were planning our gaming.” Ren spoke blushing even more.

“The first step is to admitting you like him Ren-Ren.” Reiji says shaking his finger at him.

“How long have you liked him?” Otoya asks tilting his head towards him. Ren goes to disagree that he even did, but Masato buts in.

“He said it was love at first sight.” Masato spoke. Everyone’s gaze turns towards Masato and back towards Ren whose face is red and looking away.

“That’s adorable Ren-kun!” Natsuki claps his hands grinning.

“Aw! You fell in love with Ai-Ai!” Reiji grins. “You should tell him!” Reiji jumps over hugging him.

Ren quickly shakes his head as a sudden commotion erupted about what Masato said. Ren kept trying to tell them to knock it off. Half of them, Reiji, Otoya, Cecil and Natsuki were happy for him while the others were saying how it’s against the rule. Ren already knew thus never telling Ai anything. He was able to get to know him better when he found out he played online every once in a while.

“Do you even think Mikaze will ruin his career? He knows the rules very well.” Camus spoke crossing his arms.

“You should tell him either way. It’s best to know.” Reiji says still holding onto Ren.

“Would you let go!” Ren spoke still trying to push Reiji away from him.

Ren eventually got Reiji off of him and stands up tired of everyone talking about this. “Oh come on! I know! I change my dare!” Reiji speaks up jumping up pointing towards Ren. Ren raises an eyebrow towards him confused. “I dare you to confess your feelings to Ai-Ai!”

“You’re not allowed to change the dare!” Ren shouts feeling his face heating up again.

“I’m fine with that change.” Ranmaru nods. “I want to see what happens.”

“It is best to let your feelings out instead of keeping them to yourself.” Tokiya spoke nodding.

“You’re kidding me. You too Tokki?” Ren was shocked at what he said.

“Quick before you go do it, practice what you’re going to say to us!” Reiji says.

“No. I’m not doing that.” Ren spoke starts going towards the door.

“Jinguji, aren’t you curious what Mikaze-senpai thinks?” Masato asks making Ren stop in his tracks.

Ren feels a sudden tightness in his chest. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath before turning around towards everyone. “No. I’m not. What we have is fine with me. It’s not hurting either one of us. Besides, it’s not like he will have any feelings back. It’ll ruin everything we have.”

“Ren-” Reiji started.

“No. I know what you guys are going to say. Besides, how can I even explain it to Aimi? From the first time I lay my eyes on you, I had a crush on you? I know my feelings for him. We’re idols. Love is forbidden.” Ren says.

“Wait. Had a crush?” Otoya asks.

“Yes. Had. I had a crush. I’ll admit that. How can I even face Aimi and tell him I love him without ruining everything!” Ren shouts.

The whole room got silent. Ren can hear his heart racing and he keeps his head down trying to calm himself down. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It was the first time Ren admitted it out loud. Not only that but the first time to admit to everyone that he’s scared. He started to hate the silence. He didn’t want to keep thinking about this.

“Someone say something.” Ren mumbles still not looking up.

“I swear to you that this wasn’t planned.” Syo’s voice came from behind Ren. Everyone turns their head towards the door.

“Ai-Ai!” Reiji shouts grinning. He runs towards Ai hugging him.

The room got uncomfortable in a second hearing Reiji calling to Ai. Ren didn’t want turn around. All Ren wanted to do was to go crawl in a hole. To run and hide, but he couldn’t move. He felt like everything was going slow. He didn’t even know if they were talking to him at all. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly.

“Ren.” The voice made him panic. He pushes the hand away and rushes out of the room leaving everyone there. Leaving a confused Ai.

 

Ren laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He was glad that he took the top bunk at least the other two wouldn’t bother him as much. Masato tries to talk to him earlier only to not receive an answer from him. Ranmaru didn’t care what happened and did his normal night of playing his bass before finally going to bed.

Ren still couldn’t fall asleep. His mind still racing and he didn’t know what to think. He’s already embarrassed from running out of the room leaving everyone there. He lets a groan out covering his face mumbling to himself of being an idiot. He shakes his head and turns to face the wall hoping to get some sleep.

He laid there for a good thirty minutes and he still wasn’t able to sleep. He lets a sigh out and sits up looking over towards Ranmaru who’s fast asleep. He quietly moves out of bed and leaves the room. He didn’t know where he was going he only wanted to clear his mind of last night's events. Letting his legs take him anywhere he starts thinking about Ai. He didn’t know what his reaction was. Was he disgusted? Did he hate him now? All these thoughts rushed in his head. He stops in his tracks and quickly shakes his head trying to think of something else.

“Ren?” Ren quickly looks up. He thought it would be Ai, but it was only Tokiya.

“Oh. Tokki.”Ren starts trying to act like himself as nothing happened.

“I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes and you walked passed me.” Tokiya spoke crossing his arms. “What’s on your mind?” He tilts his head with a slight concern.

“Nothing.” Ren mumbles under his breath.

“Mikaze-san is worried about you.” Tokiya spoke catching Ren off guard. Ren quickly turns his head towards him.

“Worried? Why?” Ren wasn’t expecting him to be worried at all.

“Why? You ran off that’s why. Ai was startled when you ran off. He had lots of questions. Well, after he stared at the door for a good five minutes.” Tokiya told him. “He thinks it’s his fault, but we assured him that it wasn’t.”

“O-Oh.” Ren didn’t know what else to say.

“He was also there to apologize about the game you guys had earlier too.” Tokiya says.

Ren turns away from Tokiya and nods. He can feel himself getting embarrassed and he didn’t want him to see. Tokiya lets a sigh out shaking his head before turning towards his room. Right as he was about to leave he spoke one last time.

“He’s practicing the piano right now. You should go talk to him.” Ren turns his head towards Tokiya seeing him walk away. He shakes his head and continues on his way.

Knowing that Ai’s still up he knew it was because of him. What he was thinking he didn’t know, but it wouldn’t be bad. Would it?

Ren glances up seeing that he was near the practice rooms. A faint sound of a piano fills the air. Ai was still practicing. He follows the sound of the music until he reaches the door. He knew the song that he was playing. He remembers him playing it after he helped him with his lyrics.

Closing his eyes, Ren takes a deep breath and opens the door. He could have knocked, but at the moment he got the courage to come in. He knew Ai heard him because he heard a small pause before he continued playing. It was dark. The lights were off and the moonlight shining through the windows. He walks over sitting down next to him on the bench. He looks out the window seeing a few stars out as he listens to Ai playing.

No words were spoken between the two. Ai kept playing as Ren tries to get the courage now to say anything. The song came to an end too quickly for Ren. A long pause stood between them until Ai spoke broke the silence.

“Are you okay?” Ren could hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” Ren nods to himself still not wanting to look at him.

Another long pause. It didn’t feel uncomfortable to him. That’s what worried Ren. “You’re lying,” Ai spoke softly. “Did. Did I do something wrong?”

Ren quickly looks towards Ai shaking his head. “What? No. Why would you think that?” Ren asks trying to read Ai’s body language. Surprisingly he was able to hint at something.

Ai’s head was down toward the piano. He pulled his arms away resting them in his lap. Ren usually wasn’t able to read what Ai was thinking but he can see a concerned look on his face. He knew he was thinking too much. Ren takes a deep breath and reaches over placing his hand lightly over his own.

Usually, Ai would question what he was doing, but Ren saw the sudden change of facial expression in his body even. He would have pulled away by now, but his hand still was there. “Aimi.” Ren finally speaks. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t understand.” Ai says. Ren was confused as his gaze was still at their hands. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand this feeling.” Ren watches Ai as he turns his hand around intertwining their fingers. “But, I like it.”

Ren was taken back from the last part. His heart jumped from hearing it. Even he didn’t understand his feeling fully. “No one will ever understand these feelings.” Ren spoke pulling his hand away making Ai look at him. “I like it too.”

Ai goes to say something but didn’t say a word. Ren cups Ai’s cheek feeling his face is warm. Ren lets a soft chuckle out knowing he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

“Aimi. I love you.”  Ren whispers getting closer. Before Ai could say anything Ren closes the gap kissing him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
